Yaoi Magazine
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: Gon finds a Yaoi magazine in Mito-san's room. What will happen when he asks Killua what it is? (Yaoi one-shot!)(-two-shot!*edit*) KilluaXGon) *Inspired from a google picture!* Read & Review . .
1. Chapter 1

Hi Saki Hurahi here!

Here is my first one-shot yaoi for Hunter X Hunter!

I WILL make more!

I hope you will all Read &amp; Review!

This is a Killua and Gon story!

I think I might make it a two-shot or a three-shot.

~3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hunter X Hunter

A green blur passed through the woods.

"Killuuuu!"

The Ex-assassin turned around from his nap position.

"Hi Gon," He saw a magazine in the boys hands.

"What at is that?"

Gon grinned, He handed the book forward.

Killua took it, his face turning a bright red color. "Where did you find this!?"

"Mito-san's room! So what is it?"

Killua's face turned an even darker red, "Umm... well some guys out there that find other males attractive. And well there are girls who a-are fan girls of this so they take pictures of gay couples and post them in these Yaoi Magazines."

"why are their lips eating each others?"

Killua coughed, "Well... that is a kiss and people kiss people they love."

His heart starting beating fast, Gon tilted his head.

Then the innocent boy pushed his lips into Killua's.

Minutes later they broke apart.

"wha-what was that fo-" The silver-haired boy tried to ask but was interrupted by the words he longed to hear.

"I love you, Killua."

"r-really?"

"yeah your my bestest friend!"

Killua's eye twitched, he turned around sulking.

Gon ran behind, "Whats wrong Killuu?!"

The silver-haired boy walked away his friend who was jumping around him, asking what was wrong.

"Kiluuuuu!"

Saki: I hope you enjoyed!

Haru: I am not really a Yaoi fan person, I have nothing against gay people. Some of my best friends from school are, its just I don't write them so this is all Saki!

Saki: He just asked to put that out there! ^.^

Read &amp; Review!

Tell me if you think I should add on!


	2. Chapter 2

Saki: The second chapter was written for: Kiluka-chan!

We love you XD

* * *

Killua awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes, only to meet a sleeping gon's face right in front of his own.

He blinked a couple times, before his face heated up. Turning an unimaginable red, the words from yesterday still repeating themselves in his mind.

'I love you, Killua.'

He shivered, shaking his head. He couldn't be feeling like this over gon! Gon, his best friend! And ontop of that, a boy!

He looked back toward the face in front of him, slowly he brought his lips up to the others fore-head. "gon…" He whispered softly, his eyes shutting slowly. A soft smile adorning his face.

He heard the others breathing pattern change, as he slowly opened his honey-colored eyes.

They stared at each other for several minutes, blinking repetitively. Until Gon spoke,

"Killu?"

He tilted his head with a confused expression, looking at the red-faced albino.

Killua stood up with an uncaring shrug, "It's probably time for breakfast, and I promised to go the woods with you." He spoke, pulling his shirt off and replacing it with a blue long-sleeved shirt. Then throwing a pale colored shirt over top of that.

Gon looked down pulling off his own shirt, changing into his normal green attire.

The two boys continued their basic morning routine, Gon quickly grabbed Killua's wrist. Running out of the building, holding onto the ex-assassin with all his strength. "Come on killu~!" He practically sang looking back at the boy.

They arrived in the middle of the forest, Gon covered Killua's eyes with a smile. "Killu, I have a present for you."

The albino groaned, "as long as it isn't berries like last time."

Gon chuckled, "Tell me…" He trailed off and the Zoldyck felt something soft and sweet against his lips. The hand fell from his eyes. Revealing very wide-red-eyes. And Gon was softly closing his own eyes. As he broke the kiss off, he continued his question.

"did that taste like berries?" He asked with a smile.

Killua blushed deeply pressing his hand to his mouth. "g-gon…"

The boy smiled, kissing the others forehead softly. "that was payback, for this morning." He spoke walking away leaving a shocked, red-faced Killua.

* * *

Saki: Thanks for reading!~


End file.
